


The Tentacle Crew (Yep, That's Us)

by loverjoy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, prolly some angst ngl, sorry fam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverjoy/pseuds/loverjoy
Summary: A series of one-shots about mine and my friends OC'S. I love writing for all of them, so whenever I get an idea for them I'll put it here!





	The Tentacle Crew (Yep, That's Us)

**Author's Note:**

> For my friends and their chaotic OC'S.

Rosalie tip-toed across the deck, making her way up to galley door. The coast was clear, the others must be asleep already or getting drunk with the others. She had to smile with relief. The less of them that are around the more time she can have with her lovely boyfriend. Dinner was already done and eaten, and everyone generally dispersed after that. Rosalie went to train for a while with Zoro, but now she was feeling like she needed some alone time with Sanji. They hadn’t had any since Rosalie and the rest of the crew arrived on The Sunny.

The Tentacle Crew and the Straw Hat Pirates met up often. They were all close friends and always got along well. The Navy were absolutely petrified if the two crews got together. They always brought absolute chaos in their stride.

Rosalie peered into the galley door window, eyes landing on the blonde at the kitchen sink finishing up washing the dishes from dinner. Jeez, that’s a lot of dishes. Rosalie rolled her eyes. Blatz and Luffy. She quietly opened the door, trying her best to sneak up on him. But she was good at that. He was humming a tune to himself as he scrubbed the dish in his hand. Rosalie got a mischievous smirk on her face as she slowly approached him, arms pulling further away from her body before she jumped forward and wrapped her arms around his middle, “Gotcha!”

He flinched in surprise at the sudden embrace, but he smiled when he looked down and saw Rosalie peering up at him where she leaned around to see his face more clearly, “Rosie! I was just about to bring you something cold to drink when you finished your workout! Guess I was too late!”

Rosalie smiled sweetly, telling him, “I missed you, so I decided to come and find you.”

“Didn’t take much looking, did it?” He teased, and she giggled in response.

He put the last clean dish in the drainer, turning off the sink before he dried his hands. He set the towel down and spun around in her arms to face her. She smiled a little bigger, deciding it was time for her favorite game, “You’re cute.”

His face flushed quickly, red burning his cheeks intensely. She giggled at the sight. She loved making him do that. She twisted his shirt in her fingers and stood on her tip toes to go and kiss him, but before she could the galley door was literally kicked open and their moment was interrupted for the first time tonight.

“You two are so sappy, it’s grossing me out,” Trip said as she gave the two a disgusted look, “Get a room will ya?” She then made eye contact with Sanji who was still blushing furiously, “Make me a ham sandwich, would ya? I’m starving here.”

Rosalie quirked an eyebrow, shooting her captain a slightly annoyed look, “We just ate dinner like twenty minutes ago.”

“Yeah?” Trip said, sarcasm dripping from her tone, “And I’m hungry now. Is that a problem?” She kicked a chair out from under the table and basically flopped down into it, snapping her fingers at the blonde cook, “Snap two! That sandwich isn’t going to make itself!”

Rosalie groaned irritably and pulled away from Sanji, letting him have his space to make the sandwich that Trip was absolutely demanding she have right now. It only took him a minute to make, then he handed it to her on a plate politely, “Here you are, Trip-chan.”

She was practically drooling just looking at it, smiling like a feral animal, “Thanks, curly-queue!”

Then, she dug in, also like a feral animal. _ She eats like Luffy. _ Rosalie always noted. She grabbed Sanji’s hand, pulling him towards the door, “Come on, let’s go somewhere… more private.”

He nodded in agreement, following her out of the galley. They stepped several feet away from the galley, finding themselves alone at the mast. They stood behind it out of view from the window in the galley so Trip wouldn’t eavesdrop like she was known to do. It always freaked Rosalie out. 

Rosalie looked up and met Sanji’s eyes, practically pinning him to the mast which seemed to fluster him a bit; pretty much everything did, “Alright. Now, where were we?”

He swallowed nervously, though he was smiling as well in some excitement. Rosalie grabbed his tie and pulled him down towards her face, feeling his hot breath hit her face. She felt her cheeks heat up now, always becoming flustered when they got this close. It was so intimate. Her heart rate sped up. Her fingers tightened around his tie, pulling him just a tad closer, their lips just centimeters apart. Finally, a little alone time.

_ Slurp. _

Rosalie and Sanji both turned their heads to see Tani standing there, just beside them, staring. She held a juice box in her hand, her eyes watching them intently, as if waiting for something to happen. Rosalie and Sanji could do nothing but stare for a minute. They were so shocked by her sudden appearance. They didn’t even hear her sneak up on them! And she was wearing her skates! How did they not hear those rolling across the wooden boards of the ship?!

“Tani,” Rosalie said, fist still clenched around Sanji’s tie as she asked, “Was there something you needed?”

The girl met Rosalie’s eyes, then she shook her head, “Nope. Just waiting to see what happens.”

Rosalie sighed irritably, narrowing her eyes at the big-haired girl, “Is it really any of your business what happens?”

Tani blinked then shook her head, letting a smile grace her lips, “No, but it’s still fun.”

Rosalie sighed heavier this time. _ What is wrong with this crew? _ “Tani, go away.”

“Mm…” The girl tapped her chin and looked to the sky in mock thought for barely a second before she shook her head again, “No, I think I’ll stay here. Luffy said I can go anywhere on the ship I want, and I want to be here.”

“You only wanna be here because me and Sanji are here!” Rosalie snapped, though her angry tone didn’t seem to faze the girl; she was quite used to Rosalie’s short-temper by now.

She smiled bigger, “Actually, the view’s rather nice from here,” Tani informed her, then she added, “But you two getting it on in public sort of ruins it.”

“Oh my God…” Rosalie closed her eyes and muttered curses to herself before she pulled on Sanji’s tie and made him follow after her, “Come on, Sanji. I know somewhere where nobody should be.”

He didn’t say anything, just listened and followed after her, leaving Tani alone to drink her juice. The girl with the snapback just shrugged as they left, going back to watching the sunset as she was doing before the two lovebirds showed up.

Rosalie dragged Sanji below deck, knowing nobody ever came down here. At least not during the daylight hours. Usually the only ones who came down here were Franky if he needed to fix something or Sanji when he needed to get some more food that was kept stocked down here. Rosalie looked around, looking to see if anyone was near before they began again, “Okay, I think the coast is clear.”

“I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if one of your friends kicked open a door again,” Sanji said with a quiet chuckle, scratching the back of his head nervously.

“Yeah…” Rosalie was still looking around skeptically, “Me neither…”

_ Oh well. Let’s hurry this up before— _

Hiccup.

_ Of course. _

They both turned just barely to see Zenko stumbling down the hall, a bottle of some sort of alcohol in his hand as he made his way for the exit possibly. He looked up with tired eyes at the both of them, muttering out a, “Oh… Hey you two… How’s it—” Hiccup, “How’s it going?”

Rosalie gave him a strange look, almost concerned as she asked, “Zenko, are you drunk?”

“Huh?” He looked down at the bottle in his hand briefly before he looked back to Rosalie and shrugged loosely, “I guess so.”

“Who gave that to you?” Rosalie asked, pulling away from Sanji to look the dark-haired boy over in concern.

“Well, I told the guys that I was thirsty and Zoro said this was water, so…” He shrugged, “I knew it was sake after the first sip cause I’m not an idiot, but I’ve had a bad day, so I just kept drinking it anyway, and…” He threw his arms out to his sides and stumbled, smiling sort of manically, “Here we are!”

“Dammit Zoro, I’m gunna kill you…” Rosalie muttered to herself very quietly before she reached forward and took the sake bottle from Zenko’s hand, “Zenko, go lay down, okay? You and being drunk isn’t a good idea. Remember last time with the fishing net?”

Zenko thought for a moment before he smiled and chuckled like it was a fond memory, “Oh yeah! I thought Sayori was going to—”

“We don’t need to rehash what happened!” Rosalie said, wincing at the memory of the last time Zenko got into the sake, “Just… go lay down, okay? I’ll be in to check on you later, alright?”

Zenko frowned and nodded, shoulders slumping in disappointment, “Okay…”

"Oh, there you are!" Another voice suddenly called, and Rosalie groaned very loudly in annoyance. Luna suddenly came marching over the them all, fists clenched at her sides as she looked in Zenko's direction, "I told you not to wander off. You have a fever."

"Luna, nice of you to join the party," Rosalie muttered, but the doctor simply ignored her and Sanji's presence entirely, focused completely on the ill boy.

"Come on, Zenko," Luna said, reaching forward and pulling on his shirt sleeve, making sure not to make skin on skin contact.

"Do I really have to?" Zenko asked, hiccupping again, "I'm kinda havin' fun... just a few more minutes?"

"No," Luna said simply, trying to pull him along to come with her, "You're sick. Let's go."

"Yes Zenko, please go," Rosalie urged, but he was being stubborn.

"Can I at least finish this bottle first?" Zenko asked, but to no avail. Luna quickly grabbed the bottle from his hand, turned, and threw it at the wall across from her. Glass shattered and flew everywhere, somehow not marking anyone as sake ran down the walls and floor. Rosalie knew Sanji was not at all happy with just wasting a beverage like that, but she squeezed his hand to keep him grounded. Zenko raised his voice, "Hey! I was," Hiccup, "Drinking that!"

"Don't care," Luna said grabbing his sleeve and tugging harder, pulling him along this time, "Let's go."

"Yes, please listen to Luna, Zenko," Rosalie said, waving as the two marched down the hallway.

She’s pretty sure Zenko mumbled something like, “You’re no fun…” But she couldn’t quite tell, so she just let him go. She would’ve let him go anyway; she wasn’t sure she had the heart to raise her voice at him. After they both left, both Rosalie and Sanji released sighs of relief. They made eye contact and Sanji asked teasingly, “I can’t imagine we’d get interrupted a fourth time.”

Rosalie shook her head, “Anything’s possible with my friends.”

Sanji chuckled and they leaned into each other again. For a moment there Rosalie legitimately thought they’d finally gotten their time together, but at the same time she wasn’t at all surprised when Sanji’s prediction came true. Another one of her friends did kick the door down, this time it came in the form of her extremely tall and bulky friend Blatz.

His bellowing voice quickly greeted them, “Oh! Fancy _ meating _ you here!”

He laughed and Rosalie smacked a hand to her forehead at yet another disturbance in her and Sanji’s alone time. Blatz’s laugh calmed down and he wiped a literal tear from his eye before he continued, “Anyway, hey guys! What’s poppin?”

His odd slang never got old.

“Hey Blatz,” Rosalie said, faking a smile as she peered up as his towering form, “What brings you down here?”

“Strangely enough, meat,” He said, as if that was actually strange. He turned his attention to Sanji, asking him a genuine question, “Where do you keep it?”

“Well, what kind are you looking for?” Sanji asked, needing him to be more specific.

“Anything that’s ready to eat,” Blatz said with a quick shrug.

Sanji gestured a hand around down the hall, “I’m sure we got some jerky or something around here somewhere.”

“Yeah… You’ll have to be more specific than ‘somewhere,’” Blatz said, scratching the back of his head and wearing a crooked smile.

Sanji sighed and turned to look at Rosalie, asking her silent permission, which she reluctantly but quickly granted, “Go ahead. I’ll be waiting outside.”

“Okay. I’ll be right out, I promise,” He said, offering her a sweet smile and squeezing her hands gently.

She offered him a sweet smile back, never able to feel bad after he gave her that soft smile of his, “Okay. See you then.”

He smiled a little bigger and kissed her hands before he released them and turned to lead Blatz towards the area where the food was stored. Rosalie turned and walked out the door they’d come in minutes before, though when she stepped out, she was surprised it was already dark out. The sun was going down before they went in though, so…

She sighed and leaned against the wall, crossing her arms and looking up at the stars that had started to dot the sky. What would it take to get a little peace and quiet and privacy around here? Apparently everything the world had to offer, because she had company again, and not the company she really wished for.

Popping out of a barrel just next to her was Doofus, who scared the ever loving shit out of her. She yelped in fear and jumped back, hands instinctively reaching for her knives. She narrowed her eyes and glared at the kid in the barrel, “Dammit Doofus, you scared the hell out of me! I could’ve stabbed you!”

The kid’s hands gripped the edge of the barrel and they cowered back down inside of it a little, shrinking down in sadness. Doofus’ eyes peered over the edge of the barrel at her, apologizing in a low voice, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you…”

Immediately, she felt bad. She released her grip on her knives, softening her features and relaxing her shoulders, “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled. I know you don’t like that.”

Immediately, Doofus stood back up fully in the barrel, tail beginning to wag happily, “It’s okay! Look at this shiny coin I found at the bottom of this barrel!”

Rosalie had to smile at their enthusiasm, “It’s very pretty.”

Their tail wagged faster as they peered down at their find, then they placed the coin in their pocket and looked back to Rosalie, asking, “Where’s Sanji? I thought you’d be with him tonight.”

Rosalie shrugged, sighing and explaining, “Well, I was with him, but we keep getting interrupted. We can’t seem to catch a break tonight.”

It’s as if Doofus’ horns sagged in sadness for her and Sanji, but she knows they didn’t, “I’m sorry. I know you guys only seen each other maybe twice a month now. You must miss him often.”

Rosalie nodded, “I do.”

Doofus suddenly perked up again, beaming excitedly, “Hey! I saw Trip leaving the galley earlier! It should be empty now! Maybe go there!”

Rosalie smiled, “Thanks for letting me know,” She stepped forward, grabbing either side of Doofus’ face and leaning forward to kiss the top of their head, “Don’t ever change, Doofus.”

They smiled sweetly and nodded, “I’m not planning on it!”

Rosalie giggled at their enthusiasm, “Good! Cause if you do I’m kicking your ass!”

Doofus suddenly squared their shoulders to try and appear bigger than they were, “You can try! I’ve gotten really strong! I’ve been training!”

Rosalie laughed. That’s just so cute! “I believe you! I’ve seen you and Zoro working out together! Don’t go stealing my best friend now, you hear me?”

Doofus smiled and shook their head, “I wouldn’t even dream of it!”

Rosalie ruffled Doofus’ hair just as Sanji stepped outside, nearly running into both of them, “Oh. Hey Doofus.”

They smiled and waved at the cook, “Hey Sanji! The galley’s open for you and Rosalie now!”

Sanji blushed at the implication, and Rosalie rolled her eyes before she grabbed Sanji’s hand, pulling him along, “Come on, brat. Let’s get moving before somebody else shows up.”

He stumbled after her, and Rosalie waved at Doofus with a bright smile on her face before her and Sanji disappeared from their sight. Doofus snuggled back down into the barrel to take a nap. Rosalie dragged Sanji back over to the galley, pulling him back inside of the dark kitchen. She wasted no time in closing the door firmly behind her and pushing Sanji against the counter, pinning him there. She had grown impatient at this point, “Okay. I think, and that’s a very big _ I think _ we’re alone.”

Sanji chuckled at her words, unsure as well. Rosalie gestured between their mouths, growing extremely impatient, “You know what? Just plant one on me before yeehaw shows up and ruins everything. Again.”

“It’s kind of hard to ‘plant one on you,’” He used air quotes as he said that, “When you’re the one pinning me down.”

Rosalie smirked and rolled her eyes, “Baby.”

She leaned in once more, actually thinking this time was it. She thought for a minute they’d actually finally kiss. But, as predicted, yeehaw did show up.

“Woo y’all!” She called as she stepped into the kitchen, flipping on the light as she entered, “In the kitchen? How’s risqué.”

Rosalie and Sanji both groaned this time, Rosalie pinching the bridge of her nose and Sanji hiding his face in his hands. Rosalie turned to Sayori, just looking at her with the most done look, “Sayori. Please, for the love of God, go away.”

“How rude!” Sayori said, crossing her arm and shifting all of her weight onto one foot, cocking a hip out, “And after all I did to set y’all two kids up.”

“You literally didn’t do that,” Rosalie said, but Sayori simply ignored her.

“Come on, now,” Sayori went on, “If y’all are brave enough to do it in the kitchen then y’all shouldn’t be complaining about people seeing ya’. If you didn’t want any of that, you wouldn’t do it in public.”

“Just what do you think we’re doing?” Rosalie asked, seeing Sanji out the corner of her eye blushing like mad and hiding his face behind his hands to hide the red hue.

“Somethin’ lewd, obviously,” She said, her thick southern drawl seemingly dragging out her words and her stay in this kitchen with both of them. The sheriff stepped forward, placing a hand on Rosalie’s arm first, “Darlin’” Then a hand was placed on Sanji’s, “Darlin’.”

_ What the hell is she doing? _

“Quit being so shy and just kiss already before I shoot y’all both in the guts,” Sayori said, sickeningly sweet and with a kind smile on her face.

Sanji swallowed nervously, seeming to actually believe what she just threatened. Rosalie just rolled her eyes. Sayori had always been a big supporter of their relationship, maybe because Rosalie had always been a big supporter of her and Zoro’s. Rosalie was so tired by now of running around trying to get a little time together that she had just given up at this point. _ Oh, what the hell! _

“Alright, whatever. What could it hurt, really?” She turned and grabbed Sanji by the lapels of his jacket, pulling him down quickly and pressing her lips against his. He made a sound of surprise, not expecting her to act so quickly, and never really reacted to the kiss. He was so shy about public displays of affection that kissing in front of Sayori made him freeze up. Not that the cowgirl seemed to mind.

Sayori cheered in the background as Rosalie kissed Sanji. But at least she finally got her time with him, even if she didn’t do it alone.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
